This supplemental application is for the support of projects dealing with: 1) the isolation, chemical and biological characterization of new vasoactive polypeptides from lung and intestine, and the possible use of some of these peptides as bronchodilators; 2) cellular localization of angiotensin-converting enzyme; 3) measurements of aspects of pulmonary permeability in some experimental conditions associated with lung damage; 4) evaluation of bacterial colonization and virulence factors in the pathogenesis of chronic obstructive airway disease; 5) use of animal models to determine the dependence of diaphragmatic work on O2 delivery; 6) the evaluation of psychological factors in chronic obstructive lung disease; and 7) improved methods for the early detection of pulmonary embolism.